Red star's scootaloo
by gamergirl1777
Summary: A server on minecraft this happened but I am making some twists And I not giving out the ip unless told
1. Chapter 1

**This story happened on a minecraft server with some twists **

Scootaloo Hears toxic and sea in there house and the one colt she has feelings for.

**Ten days ago**

* * *

Red star: bye scoots I am not going to be a foal anymore .Aero you ready with that spell yet?

Aero: yeah I going to need you to step forward.

One tear comes out from scootaloo eye but she wipes it away.

Red star steps in to the light.

When rainbowdash sees the light she quickly flies to it in the Night sky.

She finds scootaloo standing with two alicorns.

Rainbow:what the hay are you doing in the middle of the night?

Red star:being awesome.

Rainbow: Your red star right your a foal not a colt?

Red star: I umm?!

Red star runs with scootaloo on his back.

Aero:Red star wait up.

Rainbow:Ahh foals these days.

Rainbow runs then takes to the sky

* * *

**So what ya think good or bad no matter I will still write more and please I am not giving anypony the sever ip thanks cya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys longer chapter yay! And scootaloo will talk **

* * *

**Present day **

Scootaloo:I wish I had a every special somepony like red star

* * *

**In the house**

Toxic:Sea guess what

Sea:what

Toxic: I am pregnant

Sea: oh my hay

Toxic:I love you Sea

Sea:me too

Pinkepie:oh my gosh oh my gosh party party we need to have a party

Red star see the happy couple And gets sad

Toxic:Red star come cheer up somepony loves you in a special pony way

Red star: but nopony will ever love me

Scootaloo:I love you

Toxic:who said that

Pinkiepie:it's scoots

Redstar:scootaloo...

Scootaloo: yeah

Red star:I love you I kept it a secret

Scootaloo: do did I

Sea:awww thaas so cutie

No one notie Aero was there

Aero:do you what to be a foal again

Red star:yeah

**So now the truth is out what next p.s. I am going to say red not red star cya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bronies what you think good well aero thinks so**

* * *

****Red: hey Aero

Aero:yeah

Red:can you use that spell scoots

Heartsong:don't

Red:why

Heartsong:I not allowing it

Platmon:come on heart

Heart: fine but ask her first

Red:ok

Aero:sup scoots you what to be a mare

Scoots:hay yeah

Vanilla bean:hi aero

Aero boopes her nose

Vanilla bean hoops him nose

Aero boops her nose

Vanilla bean: oh it's on

Aero boopes her nose and she boop his

Red:aero the spell

Aero: not now can't you see I am busy

Red uses magic to lift aero and vanllia

Red:come on scoots pinkie is having a party

Scootaloo:sure is rainbow dash going to be there

Red:yeah

Scootalo: yay!

Start walking to pinkies

Aero:give up vanllia I am the king of bopping

Vanilla: well..I am the queen of bopping

Aero:Nu uh

Red:stop it!

Drops them

Aero: what the hay

Red: scoots mare now!

Aero: fiiiine

Uses magic

* * *

**So thanks to aero I made a funny chapter cya**


	4. Chapter 4

**who's coming to meet the ponies wait and see**

* * *

**At pinkies party**

Heartsong:red!

Red looks at heart

Red:yes

Heartsong:having fun

Red thinks phew

Red:yeah

Aero:sup bros

Red_dream:hi

Era:hello

Door swings open and cold air rushes in

Pinkie:welco-

?:shut it pink face

Red_dream:who the hay are you

?:I am cobblestone and I want my daughter back

He looks around while scootaloo hides behide red

Red:scootaloo what's wrong

Scootaloo: that's my dad

Red:go to him

Scootaloo: but he-

Cobblestone: there's the little bic-I mean mare

Grabs scootaloo by the neck smackes her Face

Scootaloo struggles for air

Red is in shock

Vinllia: what's your problem

Cobble:her

Era:what did she do

Cobble: she was born that's what

Slaps scootaloo face again

Aero:jeez leave her alone before you regret coming here!

Red star horn glowes

Aero grabes sccotaloo with magic

Red star shoot cobble with magic

Scootaloo gasps for air

Red_star:scootaloo!

Runs to her

Scootaloo:I - I am ok

* * *

**Wow epic well no pony will forget that cya **


	5. Sorry

**This story happened on the server today so enjoy  
**

* * *

Scoots:red! I missed you

Red:scootaloo I missed you too

Both hug

Scoots:sorry I was out of town

Red:it's ok i was talking with era

Let go of each other

Red:um scoots

Scoots:yeah

Red: will you

Scoots:what did you say

Wakes up in hospital

Scoots: owww

Red:Scoots your awake!

DoctorDream: well your awake

Scoots: what happen

Red:You were chased by some men called gunfire,and firewhip

Scoots:cobble?

Red:no remember he was turned to stone as well as discord

Scoots:oh

DoctorDream: Scootaloo should rest

Red:NO shes been asleep for two years.

Scoots:TWO YEARS!

Red:yeah

Scoots faints

Red picks up scootaloo

DoctorDream:don't do that

Red walks out of hospital with Scoots

* * *

**Sorry I know it's short but i have homework sorry if it's too short**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy hearts and hooves day**

* * *

**At Reds house**

__Scoots wakes up

Scoots:ah where the hay am I now?

Scoots looks around and sees red asleep on the table next to the bed she's in

Scoots:Red?

Red wakes up

Red:what?...oh scoots your awake

Scoots:what day is it?

Red looks at calendar

Red( half asleep):umm hearts and hooves day. (wide awake) HEATS AND HOOVES DAY!

Scoots:no need to shout

Red:sorry

Scoots gets out of bed

Scoots:I am going home

Red:no stay

Scoots:why

Red: it's hearts and hooves day

Scoots:so

Red:well I thought we could do something together

Scoots: like

Red:I don't know maybe a walk

Scoots:ok I get my sword

Red:no need I have mine

Scoots:ok..

they go for a walk

Scoots: hey where's aero

Red:oh he's out of town

Scoots:ok

Trixie bums in to Red

Red:watch it

Trixie:the great and powerful Trixie doesn't see the problem

Scoots rolls her eyes

Thundermisty:I saw that's scoots one more time you dead

Red: come on scoots lets go to the main building(spawn)

Scoots: fine

walk to main building(spawn)

red gulps

Red: Scoots

Scoots looks at red

Red:will you ahh marry me

Scoots freezes

Scoots:wha?!

Red:I said will you marry me

Red looks down

Scoots:y-yes

Red looks up

Red:really

Scoots: yeah

* * *

**I'll leave it there **


End file.
